In the Dark of the Night
by Elerick
Summary: He knew Ragnarok was there, waiting for him to get drowsy enough that he could no longer hold up his guard. He knew he was there but he could never see where he was coming from until those stripped hands were on him. Chronarok, chap 1 male, chap 2 female
1. Male Chrona

I'm doing both a male and female Chrona version of this, Chrona is male in the first chapter and in the second it's the same story but as a female, for those who have a preference. I tried to make Ragnarok as mean as possible so this is rape, don't like it don't read it.

---------------

In the Dark of the Night

The night was something he had always feared, when what little light he had through the sliver of a window was lost and he was engulfed in darkness. Everything was pitch black, but he wasn't afraid of the dark, he was afraid of what the darkness held. He knew Ragnarok was there, waiting for him to get drowsy enough that he could no longer hold up his guard. He knew he was there but he could never see where he was coming from until those stripped hands were on him. Yes, the night brought fear with it, fear and something else he didn't know how to deal with.

Tonight was no different; as the light disappeared he felt his blood stirring within him. It wasn't long before he felt a large hand cupping his chin, the heat radiating off it was oddly comforting in the freezing room, but its intent kept the boy from relaxing into it.

"You're not asleep are you?" the voice floated from nowhere to his ear before those large hands squeezed his cheeks. He whined in annoyance.

"N-no."

"You should be! You're going to be useless to me if you don't!" He heard him cackle before grounding his fist into his head. It was ironic that he was complaining when he was the one keeping him up. Chrona would have objected with such a statement but a finger about as big as his whole hand slipped into his mouth. "I might as well play with you then."

The large digit pressed down on his tongue and made him squirm, holding on to the rest of the hand as if to take even the smallest control of it. It wasn't a terrible thing to do but he worried it the weapon got bored he might choke him. Saliva dripped down the arch of his hand and the boy's chin, each movement he made seemed to be trying to instigate some reaction from him. Though Chrona had never figured out why his companion seemed to enjoy doing this he knew it was better to just give him what he wanted then to fight. As soon as his timid little tongue finally willingly met the large digit an arm suddenly wrapped around his thin form, holding him down against the pile of rags he used as a bed.

On instinct the boy kicked, trying to get free even though he knew it was useless, thin hands pulled at the heavily muscled limb but it only made the weapon laugh.

"Quit squirming or you'll wake the old witch."

The threat calmed him but he still whimpered in fear, unsure of what his own weapon might do to him. As if to answer his question the hand that was formally in his mouth pushed itself through the stiff collar of his dress, almost tearing the buttons off. A small shudder ran through his thin form at the sudden almost burning warmth on his chest, the large nailless fingers almost scraping across his skin. Even though it was Ragnarok he still didn't know how to deal with being touch and tried to shy away, but the other arm held him all the tighter.

"R-Ragnarok." He whined, only receiving another hand engulfed his face, he had to kick for a while before he could express to the weapon that he couldn't actually breathe and got at least his nose released. A violent twitch ran through him when he pulled at one of the small nipples barely standing out on his flat chest, he was surprised he could even find it. Not only did it hurt but it started that strange sensation that came whenever he did this in the dark of the night, the funny stirring feeling in the pit of his stomach that he didn't know how to deal with.

Ragnarok just seemed to get more entertainment out of his confusion, leaning in he gnawed on his ear like a hungry animal, every once in a while an inhumanly long tongue traced across his neck, leaving a wet trail and along his skin. Chrona shuddered, tears forming on the corner of his eyes, he soon found them licked away as well. The feeling in his stomach dropped down into his shoes when thick arm finally pulled out of his collar and shot down to pull up the edge of his dress, dragging up his legs, which kicked uselessly, screaming for him to desist while his mouth was covered but it was too late anyway.

The heat of his fingers sent a tingling through his body that made his heart pound in his ribs. It was only made worse when the long, serpent like tongue slipped from his neck and down inside his collar, leaving a hot wet trail over the frantic organ in his chest. A weak cry managed its way through his large fingers when the appendage attacked his already flushed pink nipples. His head was spinning as fast as his heart was pounding heart, his body was growing weak from all the shudders rushing through it and was beginning to grow limp, surrendering itself to his partner's will without the ability to even struggle. It was with that chance Ragnarok's strong white hand tore away the thin layer of his gray cotton underwear and took a firm grasp of his member.

Chrona's thin body arched suddenly, a high pitched wail breaking through his hand over his mouth. A surge of heat ran between his legs and down to his toes, making them curl. With his eyes clenched shut all he could hear was Ragnarok's spiteful laughter near his ear while his teeth sank into his neck. The strange feeling from before was growing worse, he didn't know what to do; it was an almost screaming need in his body, fighting against the fear screaming in his head. When his thick fingers began to move up and down his length his mind lost the fight and he began to grow hard. His sprawled legs and arms grabbed at the sheets and covered his eyes, trying to think of anything but what was going on with his lower body.

But no matter what he did or what he thought it would all be useless against the will of his weapon, and it always would be. Muffled cries of something he didn't understand echoed off the room but the only sound he could hear was his own heart in his ears and groin. He could feel the pressure building by as the friction increased to an almost frantic rate to match his heart beat. It wasn't long before he couldn't hold out, couldn't resist his instincts any longer, he was leaking as it was. With one finally frightened yelp something burst from within, spraying into the white hand that held him so tightly.

It was only then that room was the deafening quiet, aside from his weak pants. Sweat made his dress stick to his moist skin, making the air that before was full heat was now cold. Just as he began to shiver his partner did something odd, she felt his thick arms wrap around his much smaller form, fighting off the chill. The small, but for him, frightening action of affection was rare but he seemed to do it whenever he did something like this.

Often Chrona wondered why ever once in a while he felt the need to touch him like that, perhaps it was his squirming and embarrassment that he got his sick pleasure out from, but then why would he be so kind after?

"R… Ragnarok?" he managed to stutter after a few minutes of rest.

"Shut up." Was all he responded with.

In a way it didn't matter, it made things feel more normal between them. As the night lingered around them he couldn't help but float in the strange sensation that came after this situation… he didn't understand it but if he had he might have thought it felt… good… in a way, but he wasn't sure what good felt like.

At least he knew Ragnarok was there, and he always would be, he didn't know if that was a bad thing either.


	2. Female Chrona

I'm doing both a male and female Chrona version of this, Chrona is male in the first chapter and in the second it's the same story but as a female, for those who have a preference. I tried to make Ragnarok as mean as possible so this is rape, don't like it don't read it.

---------------

In the Dark of the Night

The night was something she had always feared, when what little light she had through the sliver of a window was lost and he was engulfed in darkness. Everything was pitch black, but she wasn't afraid of the dark, she was afraid of what the darkness held. She knew Ragnarok was there, waiting for her to get drowsy enough that she could no longer hold up her guard. She knew he was there but she could never see where he was coming from until those stripped hands were on her. Yes, the night brought fear with it, fear and something else she didn't know how to deal with.

Tonight was no different; as the light disappeared he felt his blood stirring within her. It wasn't long before she felt a large hand cupping her chin, the heat radiating off it was oddly comforting in the freezing room, but its intent kept the girl from relaxing into it.

"You're not asleep are you?" the voice floated from nowhere to her ear before those large hands squeezed her cheeks. She whined in annoyance.

"N-no."

"You should be! You're going to be useless to me if you don't!" She heard him cackle before grounding his fist into her head. It was ironic that he was complaining when he was the one keeping her up. Chrona would have objected with such a statement but a finger about as big as her whole hand slipped into her mouth. "I might as well play with you then."

The large digit pressed down on her tongue and made her squirm, holding on to the rest of the hand as if to take even the smallest control of it. It wasn't a terrible thing to do but she worried it the weapon got bored he might choke her. Saliva dripped down the arch of his hand and the girl's chin, each movement he made seemed to be trying to instigate some reaction from her. Though Chrona had never figured out why her companion seemed to enjoy doing this she knew it was better to just give him what he wanted then to fight. As soon as her timid little tongue finally willingly met the large digit an arm suddenly wrapped around her thin form, holding her down against the pile of rags she used as a bed.

On instinct the girl kicked, trying to get free even though she knew it was useless, thin hands pulled at the heavily muscled limb but it only made the weapon laugh.

"Quit squirming or you'll wake the old witch."

The threat calmed her but she still whimpered in fear, unsure of what her own weapon might do to him. As if to answer her question the hand that was formally in her mouth pushed itself through the stiff collar of her dress, almost tearing the buttons off. A small shudder ran through her thin form at the sudden almost burning warmth on her chest, the large nailless fingers almost scraping across her skin. Even though it was Ragnarok she still didn't know how to deal with being touched and tried to shy away, but the other arm held her all the tighter.

"R-Ragnarok." She whined, only receiving another hand engulfing her face, she had to kick for a while before she could express to the weapon that he couldn't actually breathe and got at least her nose released. A violent twitch ran through her when he pulled at one of the small nipples barely standing out on her flat chest, she was surprised he could even find it. Not only did it hurt but it started that strange sensation that came whenever he did this in the dark of the night, the funny stirring feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't know how to deal with.

Ragnarok just seemed to get more entertainment out of her confusion, leaning in he gnawed on her ear like a hungry animal, every once in a while an inhumanly long tongue traced across her neck, leaving a wet trail and along her skin. Chrona shuddered, tears forming on the corner of her eyes, she soon found them licked away as well. The feeling in her stomach dropped down into her feet when thick arms finally pulled out of her collar and shot down to pull up the edge of her dress, dragging up her legs, which kicked uselessly, screaming for him to desist while her mouth was covered but it was too late anyway.

The heat of his fingers sent a tingling through her body that made her heart pound in her ribs. It was only made worse when the long, serpent like tongue slipped from her neck and down inside her collar, leaving a hot wet trail over the frantic organ in his chest. A weak cry managed its way through his large fingers when the appendage attacked her already flushed pink nipples. Her head was spinning as fast as her heart was pounding heart, her body was growing weak from all the shudders rushing through it and was beginning to grow limp, surrendering itself to her partner's will without the ability to even struggle. It was with that chance Ragnarok's strong white hand tore away the thin layer of her gray cotton underwear and placed a hand right between her legs, pushing a single digit inside her.

Chrona's thin body arched suddenly, a high pitched wail breaking through his hand over her mouth. A surge of heat ran between her legs and down to her toes, making them curl. With her eyes clenched shut all she could hear was Ragnarok's spiteful laughter near her ear while his teeth sank into her neck. The strange feeling from before was growing worse, she didn't know what to do; it was an almost screaming need in her body, fighting against the fear screaming in her head. When his thick fingers began to move in and out of her, her mind lost the fight and she began to grow wet. Her sprawled legs and arms grabbed at the sheets and covered his eyes, trying to think of anything but what was going on with her lower body.

But no matter what she did or what she thought it would all be useless against the will of her weapon, and it always would be. Muffled cries of something she didn't understand echoed off the room but the only sound she could hear was her own heart in her ears and groin. She could feel the pressure building by as the friction increased to an almost frantic rate to match her heart beat. It wasn't long before she couldn't hold out, couldn't resist her instincts any longer, she was leaking as it was. With one finally frightened yelp something was struck within her, the white hand that held him so tightly sending her over the edge.

It was only then that room was the deafening quiet, aside from her weak pants. Sweat made her dress stick to her moist skin, making the air that before was full heat now cold. Just as she began to shiver her partner did something odd, she felt his thick arms wrap around her much smaller form, fighting off the chill. The small, but for him, frightening action of affection was rare but he seemed to do it whenever he did something like this.

Often Chrona wondered why ever once in a while he felt the need to touch her like that, perhaps it was her squirming and embarrassment that he got his sick pleasure out from, but then why would he be so kind after?

"R… Ragnarok?" she managed to stutter after a few minutes of rest.

"Shut up." Was all he responded with.

In a way it didn't matter, it made things feel more normal between them. As the night lingered around them she couldn't help but float in the strange sensation that came after this situation… she didn't understand it but if she had she might have thought it felt… good… in a way, but she wasn't sure what good felt like.

At least she knew Ragnarok was there, and he always would be, she didn't know if that was a bad thing either.


End file.
